fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Madoka Kaname (Madokami Quest)
|-|Ultimate Madoka= |-|Piece Madoka= Summary Madoka Kaname is the main protagonist of Madokami Quest. A god and embodiment of the Law of Cycles, she sets out to worlds across her usual influence to attempt to bring salvation and hope to all of them, though there may be complications. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least High 1-C to 1-B Name: Madoka Kaname, Law of Cycles Origin: Madokami Quest Gender: Female Age: Immeasurable Classification: Goddess, Conceptual Entity, Crystalized Magical Girl. Powers and Abilities: |-|Piece/Avatar Madoka=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Enhanced Senses (Can perceive Hope, Despair, and Magic in all its forms, at all times), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between Minato and Minako's realities) Telekinesis, Healing (Mid-Godly level; Can restore things with Endless Magic), Weapon Enhancement, Portal Creation, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Power Bestowal, Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger when critically wounded), Purification (Types 2 and 3; Can purify corruption, curses, and hexes easily), Fusionism, Awakened Power. Barrier and Armor bypassing, Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification, minor Body Control, minor Size Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Empowerment (via Willpower. Users also take on the stats and affinities of their equipped Persona, even while they are not summoned), Durability Negation (with ailments and/or absorption where applicable), Aura (Which inflicts Sleep Manipulation and Power Nullification), Astral Projection, Multiple Personalities, Status Effect Inducement, Mind and Soul Manipulation (ailments and support spells directly affect the target's mind and soul in different ways), Precognition (Can see a week into the future in a broad sense and can see a few moments in specific detail), Damage Reduction (Via Guard), Summoning, Regeneration (Likely Mid), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Minor Weather Manipulation Statistics Cut (Attack Potency), Darkness Manipulation / Perception Manipulation, Body Puppetry. Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Limited Flight (Personas only), and Immortality (Type 8. Reliant on their user's soul. Personas only). Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Magic and Status Effect Inducement (Including resistance to Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Power Nullification, Heal Negation, Probability Manipulation, Muteness, Illusion Creation, Possession and Fear Manipulation), Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. |-|Ultimate Madoka/The Law of Cycles= All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised, Reality Warping, Can create fragments, worlds, and universes, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Law Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Altered EVA-Beatrice's fate to live a happy life with Ange. Granted the wishes and rewrote the tale of Rokkenjima), Plot Manipulation (Sees lower layers containing universes, countless realms, higher-dimensions, and nothingness as fiction, in the forms of Fragments, books, and chessboards which she can manipulate as she pleases), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8, (reliant on her familiars or the existence of water) and 9, exists in a higher plane of existence separated from the normal universe), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Conceptual Manipulation and Attack (Can attack the concepts of existence via words, which she can turn into undeniable facts of reality through the Red and Blue Truths. Even higher beings with High-Godly regeneration, such as Battler are unable to recover from this, conceptually separated Eva-Beatrice into Eva and Beatrice), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate Kakera, Fragments that contain infinite possibilities with higher dimensions. Lifted all of Beatrice's games), Acausality (Type 5), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (Can adapt to the pressure of the Sea of Nothingness), Regeneration (High-Godly; even if the entirety of her existence is completely erased and lost to the Sea of Nothingness beyond all layers and stories, she can regain her form just by thinking), Enhanced Summoning (Can summon an infinite amount of magical girls who can respawn endlessly. These magical girls are capable of fighting Bernkastel and Lambdadelta in the Witch's Theater), Mystery and Truth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Precognition (Can see all of the future, present, and past. Far superior to characters like Oriko Mikuni), Intangibility (Elemental, Immaterial and Spatial), Thread Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency, Durability, Speed), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly via Red and Blue Truths), Information Analysis, Attack Reflection, can bypass barriers and forcefields, can block piercing attacks with her own barriers, Mathematics Manipulation (from 1 to ∞), Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, BFR, Disease Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Durability Negation, Holy Manipulation, Aura, Magic Negation, Darkness Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Complete Resurrection, Clairvoyance, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Shapeshifting, Age Manipulation, Sealing, Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, Poison Manipulation, Power Mimicry. Resistance to Power Absorption and Memory Manipulation (If her powers or memories are stolen they will either take control of the opponent or manifest as a separate being) and Conceptual Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul), Invulnerability to Magic (Scales to Battler) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the rest of SEES) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (Manifested in the Meta-World, absorbed Beatrice's Cat Box into the Law of Cycles) to Hyperverse level (Manifested in the Witch's Theater and Aurora's Study, held all of Beatrice's endless games in her palm, created a fragment where all wishes were granted and everyone returned alive) with the ability to affect Outerversal structures Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to SEES) | Omnipresent (Exists everywhere throughout the multiverse as an abstract concept) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Immeasurable (Lifted Beatrice's endless games) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | At least High Complex Multiverse Class to Hyperverse Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level | At least High Complex Multiverse level to Hyperverse level, Outerverse level for her fundamental nature/via regeneration (As long as she can think and recall her form, even if erased to a realm beyond the infinite dimensional hierarchy she can exist in a state of nothingness and return) Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Several thousands of kilometers. The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city) | High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal Standard Equipment: A Staff that can behave as a bow. A badminton racket. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Her omnipresence allows her to see all timelines past, present, and future as well as shown to have awareness of all timelines, she can even see timelines that no longer exist and have yet to come to pass). Weaknesses: Her pacifism aura does not distinguish friend from foe Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Gameboard of Rokkenjima: Madoka has acquired the Gameboard of Rokkenjima, adding it as a Barrier contained inside her Law of Cycles; she can summon its Pieces as if they were Magical Girls and Familiars, listed as follows: *'Battler Ushiromiya:' An Endless Sorcerer who possess the power of Red, Blue, and Gold Truth, and is capable of endless self-resurrection, and wielding the powers of human. *'Beatrice:' The Golden, Endless Witch. Possesses the power of Red, Blue, and Gold Truth, and is capable of turning 1 into Infinity. *'Maria:' The Witch of Origins, capable of creating 1 from 0. Will one day become a Creator capable of birthing universes. *'The Seven Sisters of Purgatory:' Ultimate killing tools with the powers of demons, their power is tied and drawn from the Seven Deadly Sins. *'Ronove:' One of the 72 Great Demons, capable of all sorts of wonderful magic as the best of Beato's servants, specializing in barriers. *'Gaap:' Another of the 72 Great Demons, capable of unparalleled feats of teleportation with wormholes. *'Virgilia:' The Witch of the Finite; is beloved by all forces of Heaven and Hell, and can call in their favor. *'The Chiester Corps:' Four bunny soldiers, living machines as well as demons, their killing power is perfectly inescapable, and their calculation superhuman. Clementia: Madoka's Persona of the World Arcana. After she accepted her shadow, Kriemhild Gretchen. She can purify curses and corruption trivially, toggle an aura of pacifism and serenity, or grant all life on the planet salvation. Key: Piece/Avatar Madoka | Ultimate Madoka/The Law of Cycles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Purification Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Death Users Category:Morality Users Category:Body Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Dream Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Perception Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Users Category:Void Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Information Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Thread Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Holy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Inorganic Physiology Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Age Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Tier 1